Smiles and thanks
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Aunque sea un día de celebración, Robin no está acostumbrada a ellos. Una vez más debe tratar de comportarse como se supone que debe, a pesar de su falta de interés. Hasta que, no, recibe el regalo que más ilusión le podría haber hecho para alegrarla.


**Smiles and Thanks**

Vale que se suponía que esta clase de días eran especiales para una persona en particular pero, en esta ocasión, parecía ser que dicha persona era la que menos entusiasmada estaba con todo lo que se movía alrededor de este día. Por supuesto que tenía una buena excusa para ello, como el no haber celebrado ningún cumpleaños feliz desde que su madre se había ido de su lado a los… dos años de edad. Su memoria era muy buena pero incluso para ella le costaba mucho el poder recordar sus dos primeros cumpleaños. Su segundo cumpleaños con su madre y su primer cumpleaños, el único de todos, que pudo compartirlo con su padre y su madre antes de que él se fuera a causa de su investigación sobre la historia. El mismo camino que siguió al año siguiente su madre y que ahora se había convertido en su vida.

Sabía muy bien a quien debía culpar porque sus nakama supieran que este día era el de su cumpleaños y no, realmente, no podía culpar a Nami por haberlo descubierto si no a ella misma por haber dejado algo que así se lo pudiera mostrar. La curiosidad de Nami siempre la llevaba a curiosear todo y más por lo que para alguien que comparte camarote con ella debería haber previsto cualquier posibilidad.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era aguantar y esperar a que el día pasara para poder volver a enterrar todos los malos recuerdos y dolor que su cumpleaños le traían a la mente aunque, siendo sinceros, también podía agradecerle a Nami que la hiciera recordar sus pocos momentos con su familia. Eran recuerdos que, prácticamente, nunca rememoraba pero con todo esto no hicieron si no salir a flote.

Tal vez por ello, por estar rodeada de sus nakama, podría llegar a pensar que no era tan mala idea la de celebrar su cumpleaños y empezar a crear una buena cantidad de agradables recuerdos que enterrasen los no tan agradables en el fondo de su mente.

No había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar que los que más se alegraron de saber que al ser su cumpleaños habría una fiesta con cantidad de meshi y diversión serían Luffy, Chopper, Usopp junto al resto con Sanji ocupado de preparar los manjares más deliciosos para Robin y Nami.

Solamente por ser el cumpleaños de Robin, Nami decidió que debían llegar este mismo día a la isla más cercana para poder buscar el regalo para su nakama cumpleañera. El Sunny se mostró eficiente atravesando ligeras perturbaciones sin ningún tipo de dificultad y llegar a la isla en cuestión al mediodía.

Todos los Mugiwara bajaron a tierra para buscar lo que regalarle a Robin mientras ella debía quedarse de guardia en el Sunny. Por supuesto que no abandonarían la isla en un par de días, suerte de que el log pose tardase seis días en grabar la carga magnética de la isla por lo que no perderían su actual rumbo, para que la propia Robin pudiera visitar la isla una vez pasado el día de su cumpleaños.

A ella no le importó en absoluto el tener que quedarse en el Sunny porque, siendo como ella era, aprovechó ese tiempo de calma para poder realizar un calmado estudio de cómo iba toda su investigación acerca del siglo perdido, ese vacío en la historia que se había convertido en su meta. El poder averiguar que era lo que se ocultaba en esos cien años robados de la historia.

La preparación de la fiesta fue, como suele ocurrir en estos casos con los Mugiwara, un visto y no visto en el que apenas unos segundos levantaron adornos por todo el Sunny. Varias mesas cargadas de platos fueron colocadas en cubierta aunque, para evitar su pérdida prematura, mantuvieron a Luffy atado y, como no se fiaban que pudiera soltarse del mástil, o estirar el cuello hacia la meshi, Sanji decidió meterlo en el puesto de vigía. Esa era la idea pero también servía para molestar a un Zoro que tuvo que soportar las protestas de Luffy durante su entrenamiento.

Ahora Robin se encontraba sentada en un trono construido por Franky para la muchacha del cumpleaños. No se podía decir, a ciencia cierta, si Robin estaba contenta o algo avergonzada por verse en el centro de tanta atención. Era una extraña situación en la que no tenía nada que hacer salvo aceptar las buenas intenciones de sus nakama para con ella.

Uno de los momentos grandes de la celebración fue cuando le tocó el apagar las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños. Aquí hubo cierta discusión por parte de Nami ya que, en su caso, no era de las que disfrutaban con el significado del paso de los años y que, en parte, era un recordatorio de que se hacía mayor. Y, si en su caso aún podía tolerarse, no sabía si Robin lo haría con su edad.

La intención de Nami había sido colocar un número de velas pero que no fueran el del número correcto de años que tenía Robin pero a esta no le importaba el que supieran su edad por lo que, al final, Robin quitó las velas sobrantes, que se las pasó a sus nakama, para que todos ellos la ayudaran a apagar las velas.

Hubo que advertir a unos cuantos de que tuvieran control sobre sus acciones porque podrían acabar con la tarta y Luffy dictó orden de que a nadie se le ocurriera soplar con fuerza y que hicieran volar la tarta por los aires así que, en vez de soplar las velas, les gritasen que se apagasen.

Ni que decir que solamente Nami y Chopper ayudaron a Robin con las velas. El resto se dedicaron a pedirles, gritarles e, incluso, amenazar a las velas para que se apagasen. Brook no tardó mucho en quedarse sin aliento del esfuerzo realizado.

Se repartieron trozos de la tarta entre todos los Mugiwara. En el de Robin estaba escrito su nombre, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las _manos fleur_ que Sanji había creado, de azúcar, para sujetar las velas junto a _ojos fleur_ que ponían bastante nervioso a Usopp.

Una vez se tomó la tarta fue el tiempo de entregar los regalos. Por supuesto que Luffy se adelantó a un siempre dispuesto Sanji, aunque en caso del senchou de los Mugiwara, quería poner toda su atención en el resto de meshi que aún había para comer.

El regalo de Luffy fue una piedra porque sabía que a Robin le gustaban, o eso era lo que tenía entendido. Por supuesto que las protestas de sus nakama cayeron en oídos sordos, y se silenciaron, cuando vieron que dicha piedra, una piedra común, era una con forma de flor, de hana, aunque también parecía asemejar a una mano. A Robin le encantó el regalo de Luffy a pesar de que solamente pudiera parecer una simple piedra.

Chopper había estado buscando por todas las librerías los libros que más le pudieran interesar a Robin. libros de historia que encontró sobre islas y ciudades que se encontraban en el Shin Sekai, el Nuevo Mundo, y también, que colocó entre los demás, un libro de cuentos con el que tenía la esperanza de que pudiera leérselo en algún momento.

Usopp había creado un set de herramientas de arqueología, o eso era lo que él decía, porque se trataban de unos utensilios que bien parecían poder usarse tanto para reparación-construcción de maquinaria como para operar. Así de extrañas parecían aquellas herramientas. A pesar de todo a Robin le hicieron mucha gracia y se lo agradeció a su nakama.

Franky parecía que le iba a regalar uno de sus, pervertidos, bailes pero, antes de que Sanji lo pudiera sacar de escena a patadas, le hizo entrega de lo que era su regalo. Una **Super** cafetera capaz de hacer una ingente variedad de kouhii y que podría preparar ella misma debido al sencillo manejo que poseía.

Ni que decir que los agradecimientos de Robin encontraron las protestas de Sanji hacia Franky por meterse, no literalmente hablando, en su cocina y que Robin no tendría nada de que preocuparse por cualquier cosa referida con al meshi o el kouhii mientras él estuviera presente.

En verdad a Robin le parecía interesante el poder hacer experimentos con el kouhii para ver la gran variedad de los que podría hacer.

Brook, aparte del hilo musical que estaba tocando de fondo durante toda la fiesta, le regaló un set de baño. Con cremas y varios tipos de gel de baño para cuidar su piel. Claro que, sin olvidar, de su cabello por lo que también venían incluidos unos champuses y acondicionadores para que se le fortalecieran las raíces y no llegara a perder su melena una vez solamente fuera huesos como él.

La imagen de Robin siendo únicamente huesos dejó fríos a la mayoría pero a Robin y Luffy les hizo reír el pensar en ella como un esqueleto con su cabello como lo único intacto.

Nami le regaló, ante el asombro general, unas joyas, que pertenecían al takara del shichibuaki Moria, y que hacían juego con un atrevido vestido escotado y con multitud de aberturas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y bastante a la vista.

No se podía saber quien estaba más contento con este regalo; si la propia Robin o un sobreexcitado Sanji que no cabía en si de gozo ante la expectativa de verla pronto llevando aquel vestido y, si así lo quisiera, también su regalo.

El silencio se hizo de golpe en el Sunny antes de que los pervertidos oficiales de los Mugiwara clavasen sus ojos en Robin mientras esta sujetaba delicadamente entre sus dedos y mostraba su regalo. Un conjunto de ropa interior de ínfima tela y prácticamente una transparencia en si mismo.

Por supuesto que ahora podría ponerse el regalo de Sanji y Nami al mismo tiempo si así lo quisiera y que eso le gustaría mucho al kukku y a Brook que estaba que no cabía en si de gozo al poder ver las bragas de Robin aunque, luego, cambió su discurso habitual añadiendo el querer vérselas puestas. La protestas de Sanji murió ante lo que era una muy buena idea.

Nami cortó todo esto con sendos golpes que dejaron medio sin sentido a sus dos nakama mientras que Luffy no comprendía el por qué le habían gastado el regalo de cumpleaños con unas bragas. Su: "_Ni siquiera se pueden comer_", recibió como respuesta que Robin mostrase otro juego de ropa interior comestible.

Luffy acompañó a Sanji y Brook en el suelo cuando Nami le propinó otro golpe al atreverse a pedirle a Robin si le dejaba probar sus bragas.

A pesar de la situación, que había alcanzado unos niveles de absurdez propios de los Mugiwara, Robin se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Tanto como los demás, por lo menos aquellos que tenían el mínimo sentido común de no meterse en problemas con Nami.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que Luffy volviera a recuperar su verticalidad y, a pesar de lo que le sucedió la última vez que abrió la boca, no pudo evitar el seguir quejándose de que Sanji hubiera gastado su regalo de aquella manera. A pesar de las miradas asesinas de Nami, no se sabe muy bien si por el tema de la ropa interior o porque fueran las bragas de otra las que quisiera comerse Luffy, Robin le aclaró que para las onna la ropa interior era tan importante como la otra.

―Pues entonces a Zoro no le debe importar nada porque siempre acaba vistiendo la misma ropa y no lleva ropa interior.

El susodicho casi se atragantó con su botella de biiru al no haberse esperado esa salido por parte de Luffy. Claro que si la imagen que pasó por la mente de ambas onna no difería mucho la una de la otra, la actitud de cada uno si lo hacía. Mientras que si Nami se burló acerca de la manera en que Zoro trataba de ahorrar algunos berries para poder hacerse cargo de su deuda, Robin hacía memoria de todas las veces que había estado presente durante los entrenamientos, sudorosos entrenamientos, en los que Zoro solamente llevaba puestos unos pantalones y que ahora sabía que **únicamente** llevaba unos pantalones. Cada movimiento se repetía en su mente alcanzando un nuevo detalle gracias a la revelación obtenida por parte de Luffy.

Ni que decir que a Zoro no le gustó ser incluido por Franky en lo que el llamaba el club de los hombres de verdad: los Hentai. No, no le gustaba para nada. Y le hacía el inclinarse a comprar lo que seguro detendría toda esta absurda vorágine.

Unos minutos más tarde, en los que Zoro trató de ignorar las miradas de sus nakama, su paciencia había llegado a su límite cuando estos no dejaron de ver para él como si estuvieran esperando por algo.

Las protestas de Zoro recibieron como única respuesta que estaban esperando a que le entregase su regalo a Robin. Fue en ese momento en que, a pesar de haber participado en la comida, la fiesta y el apagado de las velas; y observado, con algo de desinterés, el intercambio de regalos, Zoro se percató de que se trataba del cumpleaños de Robin. Por lo menos era lo que rezaba una pancarta que estaba sujeta entre los dos mástiles.

La verdad era que se pasó el desayuno medio dormido y no había prestado ninguna atención a lo que allí se había dicho. Además de que tras haber acabado de comer regresó al puesto de vigía para dormir un rato antes de ponerse a entrenar. Si le había parecido extraño el que Robin se hubiera quedado en el Sunny mientras el resto bajaba a tierra lo desechó porque cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y así regresó a su entrenamiento mientras Robin leía en cubierta el camino que recorrió en pos de los poneglyphs.

No había ido a tierra por lo que no pudo comprarle nada a Robin, además de que, aunque lo hubiera sabido, tampoco es que eso quisiera decir que le hubiera comprado algo. Para Zoro los cumpleaños no existían ya que la única celebración anual que se le había grabado, para su irritación, había sido la de su primera derrota a manos de Kuina y que esta, para burla suya, no hacía si no celebrar como uno de los momentos más absurdos, y ridículos, de su vida. Eso no hacía si no querer vengarse derrotándola en un combate pero siempre acababa siendo él el perdedor. No. A Zoro no le gustaban esa clase de celebraciones anuales.

La revelación de Zoro de que no tenía nada para regalarle, un escueto: "_No tengo nada para ti_", fue recibido con protestas por sus nakama, como por un intento de agresión por parte de Sanji del que Zoro tuvo que defenderse. Nami volvió a dejar sin sentido, o el poco que tiene, a Sanji mientras le daba también su propio golpe a Zoro por ser tan desconsiderado de no haberle comprado nada a Robin.

El que hubiera confesado, sin mostrar importancia o arrepentimiento, de que no se había enterado de que era el cumpleaños de Robin, no hizo si no aumentar el enfado de sus nakama. Incluso cuando Robin les dijo que no importaba porque, sinceramente, Zoro no tenía la culpa de no haberse enterado de algo que ni siquiera ella había pretendido que se hubiera sabido, logró que no dejasen de dirigirle acusadoras miradas a Zoro, de vez en cuando, durante el resto de la celebración.

Cuando la fiesta dio por finalizada, Zoro regresó al puesto de vigía mientras el resto de sus nakama iban a sus camarotes a descansar tras una fiesta bastante agotadora. En verdad no le pasó por alto el hecho de que, mientras por el día habían estado solos porque sus nakama habían bajado a tierra, en la noche lo volvían a hacer porque sus nakama ahora se encontraban durmiendo. Todos ellos con la excepción de Zoro, en el puesto de vigía y la propia Robin que se encontraba en el acuario.

A pesar de que no podía entrenar al ritmo que le gustaría, no pudo evitar coger unos pesos para hacer unas cuantas tablas de ejercicios. Una vez más, como siempre que entrenaba, su cuerpo cubierto por unos finos pantalones oscuros. Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la primera tabla antes de que su mente se encontrara inundada de las imágenes de Robin.

Soltando una maldición por lo bajo saltó a cubierta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Robin. Por supuesto que no lo logró a la primera de cambio, con decir que por muy poco no llega a entrar en el camarote que comparte con Nami y que, por lo que pudo escuchar Zoro― "_Pues yo habría preferido que tuvieran sabor a niku que a de frutas, Nami_"―, mejor fue el que no hubiera entrado en esos momentos. Si obviamos este pequeño detalle decir que Zoro llegó hasta el acuario en muy poco tiempo, tal vez porque había varias entradas al lugar.

Robin no dio muestra de ninguna sorpresa por la, en teoría, inesperada aparición de Zoro a estas horas de la noche. Además de que se suponía debía estar en el puesto de vigía pues para, eso mismo, estar vigilando.

Alzando la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos le lanzó un interrogante ligero fruncido de su ceño que le daba un aspecto totalmente adorable. Aunque parte de ello seguro que se debía al conjunto que vestía, que se suponía un pijama, y que constaba de unos pantaloncitos cortos, de cinta elástica, que se le ajustaban como su propia piel y una ligera blusa abotonada, tres botones pero que, con su pecho, solamente permitió el que estuvieran abotonados dos de ellos, con cierto peligro de liberación por parte de uno de ellos, y que dejaba sus hombros, y toda la parte superior por encima de sus pechos, al descubierto. Todo en un agradable azul celeste tan claro que podía llegar a tomarse por un verde marino muy delicado.

En verdad Zoro no sabía muy bien el por qué había ido hasta allí y para qué quería ver a Robin aunque, si pudiera ser sincera con alguien, aunque fuera consigo mismo, debería admitir que solamente por verla así como estaba, curiosa por saber, algo que, en estos momentos, compartían, había merecido la pena el venir.

―No me gustan los cumpleaños.

No las palabras que esperaba oír Robin pero tampoco era lo que Zoro tenía pensado decir aunque, en su caso, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir.

―A mí tampoco, kenshi-san. En mi vida solamente tuve dos cumpleaños felices y seis agradables con buenos momentos entre una vida dura y sin mi familia.

Zoro hizo una mueca a su referencia familiar. Si había algo que no quería hacer era que Robin se pusiera a recordar su pasado porque, por lo que les había contado en Ennies Loby, había sido una infancia terriblemente dura y solitaria, y eso antes de que el Sekai Seifu le arrebatase lo poco que poseía.

―Pero si no te hice ningún regalo fue porque no me había dado de cuenta de que era tu cumpleaños, no porque hubiera pasado de él… de ti― le aclaró Zoro.

Robin observó con detenimiento a Zoro bebiendo de aquellas palabras y su significado, igual que lo hacía de aquel cuerpo que se le estaba exponiendo ante su sedienta mirada sin ningún tipo de traba. Tanto el que podía verse a simple vista como el que quedaba velado tras las palabras.

―¿Y qué me habrías regalado, kenshi-san?

La pregunta curiosa de Robin dejó helado a Zoro que no se la había esperado. No se esperaba ningún tipo de conversación y que todo hubiera acabado con su intervención. Y ahora se encontraba teniendo que pensar en lo que podía haberle regalado de haberse percatado de que era su cumpleaños.

_No podías quedarte quieto y sin meterte en problemas, ¿verdad, baka?_

¿Qué podría haberle regalado? Zoro no era de ese tipo de personas que regalan cosas a las demás. Ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerle un regalo como hizo Luffy, lo que ya le había sorprendido al kengou.

La verdad es que Zoro sabía muy bien lo que le habría regalado pero, si pensaba si era correcto el decírselo o no, la decisión se esfumó al ver para los ojos de Robin y recordó que lo que alimentaba a esta onna era sus ansias por saber. Sin importar si es algo bueno o si se trata de algo malo.

―Nada.

¿Cuál podía haber sido la reacción de Robin? para Zoro suponía que cualquiera menos la que obtuvo. La risa de Robin.

―Entonces si que me has dado tu regalo, kenshi-san― le provocó con una sonrisa capaz de fundir hielos perpetuos pero que, en Zoro, solamente logró que le devolviera su sonrisa. Para Robin suficiente recompensa.

Allí se encontraban los dos nakama a solas en la noche bajo la luminosidad y reflejos que el acuario ofrecía. Mucho podrían decir que se trataba de un escenario bastante romántico, y tremendamente sensual con Robin llevando aquella escueta ropa, pero Zoro no parecía percatarse de nada de eso. Él, simplemente, estaba junto a una de sus nakama.

―Será mejor que te deje continuar con― señaló el libro que descansaba en el regazo de Robin―, lo que estabas haciendo.

Cuando Zoro se volvió para tratar de encontrar la puerta que le sacara de la habitación, la voz de Robin volvió a sonar en el acuario deteniéndolo como si, en esta ocasión, hubiera sido él a quien Aokiji congelara por completo. Su cuerpo se detuvo al instante y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

―¿No vas a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, kenshi-san?

―¿Aún sigue siéndolo?― le preguntó Zoro mientras trataba de ubicar alguna puerta y que, para su sorpresa, no lo lograba.

Robin se concentró un poco antes de poder responderle.

―Si, aún lo es, kenshi-san.

Con un suspiro sentido se volvió para encontrarse con que Robin se había puesto en pie y tenía sus ojos clavados en él. A pesar de esto, no sentía ningún nerviosismo, a diferencia como lo sintió cuando le había hablado a su espalda.

Por unos instantes parecía que Zoro, simplemente, se iba a quedar allí de pie mirando para Robin sin decir nada más. En realidad necesitaba hacerse a una idea que no había dejado de germinar desde la primera vez que sus miradas se habían encontrado hace ya varios meses atrás. ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde entonces? O, si te paras a pensarlo, ¿solamente había pasado tan poco tiempo?

―Feliz cumpleaños, Robin.

Podía habérselo dicho con su rostro serio y frío al que había llegado a acostumbrarse Robin pero, en su lugar, la felicitó con una sutil sonrisa y buen ánimo. Eran palabras sentidas y no un simple gesto por su parte.

―Arigatou, kenshi-san― le agradeció su felicitación Robin pero, si Zoro había llegado a pensar que ahí se acabaría todo, estaba totalmente equivocado con ella. Debía acordarse de que Robin siempre tenía una carta escondida con la que jugar una última mano. Sacó ligeramente el rostro hacia Zoro―. ¿Y mi seppun?

Vale, esto si que no se lo esperaba Zoro.

―¿Nani?

Las comisuras de los labios de Robin se ensancharon ligeramente al sonreírle.

―Todos me dieron un beso para felicitarme, kenshi-san. ¿No piensas dármelo tú también?

Ahora Zoro podía entender aquel alboroto por parte de Sanji y que se callara de pronto. Le extrañaba que no hubiera muerto de la impresión de darle un seppun a Robin. Claro que el tener a alguien tan bueno como Chopper a bordo conllevaba el que nadie muriera por algo semejante.

―¿Brook te dio un beso?― no pudo evitar preguntar Zoro al recordar que su nakama carecía de labios para poder darlo.

―A su manera, kenshi-san. Por supuesto que le ofrecí un beso propio para compensar su esfuerzo.

Lo que dejaba claro que Sanji seguía inconsciente en ese momento para no haberse escuchado ningún tipo de reacción, o protesta, por su parte al hecho de que Robin hubiera besado a uno de sus nakama y que no fuera a él.

La mano derecha de Zoro se encontraba sujetando la empuñadura de Wadou a la que llegó a desenvainar ligeramente antes de iniciar el camino que lo acercase a donde le aguardaba Robin, de pie frente al enorme sofá que recorría el perímetro del acuario, con su habitual calma que, siendo como eran ambos, no se debería corresponder a la situación en la que se encontraban: dos personas, sin importar el hecho de que fueran nakama, hombre y mujer, solos en la noche mientras ambos vestían muy poca, y reveladora, ropa. El escueto conjunto por parte de Robin y unos pantalones en el de Zoro.

Robin no pudo evitar recordar la _piece_ de información que le había ofrecido Luffy con respecto a Zoro y su la ropa que viste, o la que no viste en este caso. No pudo evitar morderse el interior de su labio inferior, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ese gesto hubiera pasado por alto por Zoro. Este no mostró ningún tipo de gesto que pudiera confirmar que se hubiera percatado de ello.

Deteniéndose frente a Robin, sus cuerpos casi en contacto, rozándose ligeramente con el simple movimiento involuntario que sus cuerpos tenían, o sus propias respiraciones, Zoro trató de darle un simple beso en la mejilla pero Robin, con aquella maliciosa sonrisa suya giró su rostro para que el beso cayera sobre sus labios.

Zoro se detuvo antes de llegar a besarla.

―¿Aún sigue siéndolo, Robin?― le volvió a preguntar Zoro aunque, en esta ocasión, añadió el nombre de Robin que le dio un nuevo, y más íntimo, sentir a su pregunta.

Sabía a lo que se refería y, tras una pequeña pausa, supo la respuesta. No tuvo ninguna duda en si debía dársela porque sabía que si de algo era capaz de hacer Zoro era en darse cuenta de si estaba siendo sincera con él.

―No, ya no lo es, kenshi-san.

Había pasado de media noche pero no se podía notar la pena en su voz por este hecho. En cambio si fue capaz de ver un ligero brillo fugaz en los ojos de Zoro ante aquella noticia llegando a confundirlo con alegría por evitar el tener que besarla.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse de Zoro sintió como este acarició su mejilla izquierda antes de deslizar su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos por su cabello y posar su mano en la nuca. Perdida en aquellos ojos sintió el suave contacto de los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos pudiendo saborear cierto aroma metálico que le recordaba al acero. En cambio para Zoro era como encontrarse en un campo rodeado de flores cuya fragancia le inundaba todos sus sentidos.

Tal vez antes de lo esperado, sus labios se separaron cuando Zoro dio por terminado aquel beso entre los dos. Tuvo que controlar una orgullosa sonrisa al sentir el suspiro que emitió el aliento de Robin al verse privado sus labios del contacto del de los de Zoro.

―Bien― dijo Zoro para confusión de Robin que no entendía muy bien aquella respuesta a su confirmación de que ya no era su cumpleaños, porque era por ello, no por el beso que compartieron. Su gesto interrogante hizo que Zoro se explicase―. No querría que pensases que se trataba de un regalo de mi parte.

No había necesidad de explicar que Zoro no era de esos que iban por ahí regalado besos, ni siquiera a alguien que pudiera gustarle. Solamente besa cuando quiere besar, no por ningún tipo de obligación.

Su primer beso con Zoro y ya no era su cumpleaños, ahora recordaría este día como uno muy especial. Un no-cumpleaños muy especial para ella, para ambos, en el que se habían llegado a dar su primer seppun.

―Lo sé, kenshi-san. Tu regalo ya me lo habías dado antes― le recordó con aquella sonrisa antes de atraerlo nuevamente al hogar en que sus labios se habían convertido para los de Zoro.

Agarrada a sus fuertes brazos, Robin se fue dejando caer de espaldas sobre el sofá en el que Zoro la llegó a tumbar sin abandonar sus labios. Podía sentir la dureza de aquel cuerpo, moldeado bajo un férreo entrenamiento, sobre el suyo pero Robin no se sentía aprisionada bajo él. Todo lo contrario.

Se sentía protegida.

Y caliente al compartir el ardor que emitían sus cuerpos en contacto. Que eran acariciados por exploradoras manos aunque, entre ellos, Robin podría tener cierta ventaja en ese apartado, aunque solamente usaba sus manos porque quería sentir aquel cuerpo bajo sus propios dedos. Inclusive lo que quedaba oculto bajo aquella tela.

Poca tela que muy pronto dejaría paso a ninguna cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Un gemido se escuchó cuando sus labios se separaron y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse bajo la luminosidad del acuario sobre ellos. Podían ver, y saber, mucho sobre ellos con lo que sus ojos les mostraban. No necesitaban palabras para expresarlo y, porque además, un gesto, una acción siempre gritaría mucho más alto que todas las palabras del Mundo juntas.

Los brazos de Zoro la cogieron por la cintura y la elevó mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y Robin, arrodillada, se sentaba sobre su regazo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus cabellos sedosos, por parte de Zoro, y agarraban aquellas picas que se erguían en la cabeza de Zoro, por parte de Robin.

Esta noche no querían biiru o kouhii, no. Esta noche beberían de sus besos.

__________

**END**or**END**

* * *

Y aquí llega otro fic dedicado a la cumpleañera Nico Robin.

**¡¡¡FELICIDADES, NICO ROBIN!!!**

Espero que les haya llegado a gustar porque podría haber actuado como Zoro y no regalarle nada hehehehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Después de haber leído hasta aquí, espero que podáis usar unos segundos más para dejar unas pocas palabras y mostrar vuestra opinión al respecto del fic y de lo que gustéis respecto a Robin, Zoro o lo que se os pasó por la cabeza al leer el fic este día.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
